


hug just for me

by anaemicvampire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Queliot Week 2020, they have a kitty cat and his name is francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaemicvampire/pseuds/anaemicvampire
Summary: eliot comes home to quentin, who's had a bad brain day. comfort and fluff ensues
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	hug just for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BornInTheDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/gifts).



> hello this is really short but i wanted to write something to start of queliot week, i know im technically a day late, but have!!! sorry its kinda all over the place, im an absolute mess rn <3
> 
> also, this fic is a sort of continuation/sequel to one of my other fics "fuzzy feelings and (i miss you)", in which quentin and eliot do get a cat named francis. you dont have to read if for this to make sense, but if you want you can!!!

The sun had already gone down by the time Eliot came home from campus. He sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him, momentarily ignoring the loud meowing of the cat below him. He shouldered his jacket off and plopped it down on the couch, before he headed over to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. As he bent down to give Francis the scratches he’d been demanding, he heard footsteps. Moments later, two arms encircled him from behind, a face pressing into his back. Eliot smiled at this, his chest light with affection as he gently turned in the grip, looking down at Quentin. The man looked - well, he looked like a bit of a wreck. Eliot frowned at this, his hand coming to cup Quentin’s cheek. 

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Eliot asked, voice soft. Quentin scrunched up his face slightly, sinking into Eliot’s touch. The taller man led them both over to the couch, where Francis followed in suit, and as they sit proceeded to crawl onto their laps, meowing loudly. Quentin looked down at the meowing beast, a hand coming to scratch under his chin just how he likes it. 

It takes a moment, Quentin remaining silent and just petting Francis while Eliot ran his fingers through his hair, before he finally spoke up. 

“Bad brain day,” Quentin mumbled, burying his face in Eliot’s shoulder. Hearing this, Eliot practically melted, his hand coming to cup the back of Quentin’s neck. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Eliot asked, his thumb stroking along Quentin’s jawline, causing the other man to melt into his hand. 

“Mmh,” Quentin sighed, nuzzling against Eliot’s hand, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I just - need you to hug me.” 

Eliot smiled widely, eyes twinkling with adoration for this wonderful man. “I can absolutely do that. Need anything else, baby?” He murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle noses with Quentin. 

The other man smiled, a watery expression, eyes shining, and as they leaned towards each other - 

“MURROW!” Francis cried out as he was nearly squished by the two men, and scrambled out of their laps, glaring at them before trotting off to his cathouse. Eliot shook his head as Quentin giggled softly into his chest. That sound, it made Eliot’s heart skip a beat, and he held back the urge to just - scoop Quentin into his arms and never let go. He could do that, but…

Eliot’s hands come around to Quentin’s waist, hands holding him tight as he lifted him and himself up off the couch, using the aid of his telekinesis so they didn’t immediately fall over. Quentin squeaked in surprise, his legs coming to hook around his hips as Eliot stood up. 

“El,” Quentin laughed, burying his face in Eliot’s neck as the taller man proceeded to carry them to their room. Eliot kicked the door, waiting for it to swing open, before he headed over to the bed, spinning around and falling down on it with Quentin on top of him. They both erupt into laughter, clinging to each other, Eliot throwing his head back while Quentin laughing into his neck. After a few minutes, the two of them just kind of sitting there in each others arms, Quentin sat up and looked down at Eliot, his expression more relaxed. 

“Thank you,” Quentin said, a hand coming up to rub at his face. 

“For what? Being a good boyfriend?” Eliot asked, slightly teasing, as he sat up and started getting his clothes off. 

“Yeah,” Quentin murmured, before he crawls up the bed and sits cross-legged at the head, waiting patiently for Eliot to change. 

Finally, when Eliot had changed down to his boxers and slipped on a t-shirt, the taller man crawled up the bed, setting Francis down at the foot of the bed while Eliot went to gather Quentin in his arms. The two lay there, limbs tangled together, their cat clambering over them so he could sit right in the middle, purring loudly. 

Eliot looked at Quentin, smiling warmly. Quentin looked back, finding Eliot’s hand and lacing their fingers together. They fell asleep like that, surrounded by each other at the home they’d made for themselves. 

~fin


End file.
